<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Supernatural Future by KillTheMeower (Silverphantom88)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300655">The Supernatural Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphantom88/pseuds/KillTheMeower'>KillTheMeower (Silverphantom88)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obito and his Weird Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Sort Of, Spirit Kakashi, Spirit Obito, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphantom88/pseuds/KillTheMeower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo," an older Kakashi says as he waves a hand nonchalantly.</p><p>Obito shrieks like a girl as he clutches his blanket, dragging himself back against the wall.</p><p>While in another room, Kakashi proceeds to wreck his bedroom as he attacks a glaring, scarred stranger and failing as nothing strikes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obito and his Weird Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glaring warm sunlight jostles Obito awake. He yawns and stretches his muscles, rubbing his eyes as he brushes the tears out of his eyes from his yawn. Looking ahead, he blinks a few times as he dazedly stares at the floating man leaning towards him with their arms crossed. Not registering anything, Obito blinks one, two, three more times before the ghastly silver-haired man decided to speak up while giving Obito a wave.</p><p>"Yo." </p><p>Eyes wide, Obito shrieks like a girl while clutching his blanket as he drags himself back against the wall. He huddles with his blanket, one hand pointing towards the mysterious masked man while shouting, "Who are you! How'd you get in here! Get out you perv!!!"</p><p>Stranger danger chuckles into his hand, looking down on Obito with an amused gaze. "Don't you remember me? I'm your adorable teammate remember?"</p><p>What a total liar. Obito never saw him before. The only teammates Obito ever had were his current team. Rin, Minato and... Kakashi. Now that he looks more carefully, the mysterious man bears an uncanny similarity to his discontent teammate. </p><p>"Bakashi?!" Obito squawks. Older Kakashi(?) nods.</p><p>For some reason, that eases Obito from his freakout, leaving him to stare incredulously at the older version of Kakashi. This older version of Kakashi notably still has his facial mask on, though his headband is slanted, covering more of his face. Most of the other parts of Kakashi stayed the same, with his unruly side-swept hair, and eternally bored eyes, or eye in this case.</p><p>Unable to control himself, Obito asks, "Why is more of your face covered?"</p><p>"Maa, you know, it's a thing," Old Kakashi answers, answering freaking nothing. Of course, future Kakashi still stays as frustrating as ever, though this time it is in a completely different way from how he usually pisses Obito off. It's as if Kakashi's entire aura had changed. What once was a strict and prudish aura, became a relaxed atmosphere, as if nothing would faze him.</p><p>"You..." Obito hesitates, tilting his head in confusion as he snuggles his blanket closer to his face. "You're different?"</p><p>"Yes," agrees older Kakashi, nodding sagely in the most annoying way. "I'm taller."</p><p>"Ugh..." Flopping sideways back on his bed, Obito throws his cover over himself. "I think I am going crazy."</p><p>"Hiding away from me?" This Kakashi's voice peers through his blanket. Obito curls into himself while covering his ears. It was probably some weird dream he is having, so he should force himself to wake up while ignoring the fact that he's dreaming of Kakashi. "Well, I can't blame you. I think it's rather strange myself."</p><p>"Go away."</p><p>"Nah, I think I'll stay here. You're the only one who can see me anyways."</p><p>Yep. Obito is either crazy or this is just a very stupid, wacky dream. If only an older version of Rin came instead, that would have been waaaaay better.</p><hr/><p>Routinely, Kakashi snaps his eyes open to a sun barely peeking out over in a distance. The day was as unremarkable as any other day, mundane and repetitive, nothing that would indicate having to stray from his usual schedule. At least, that was what he assumed while he dressed for the day, not expecting anyone to be watching. He's confident enough in his sensing skills. To get past his barriers would be difficult through normal means. That is why he did not foresee the man behind him, so when Kakashi turned around, he promptly freaked the fuck out.</p><p>"You know you're only destroying your room right?" The man says voice scratched and utterly devoid of any emotion. This only served to make Kakashi more jittery, watching the scarred man in wary. Everything from the man, from the scars and the sharp eyes, screamed dangerous yet familiar, no doubt a shinobi. An occupation that made the situation all the more threatening. </p><p>Rather than throwing kunai that never reach, Kakashi transition to a low crouch, eyes never leaving off its target. "Who are you?!"</p><p>Expression unmoving, the man stays silent as he stares right back into Kakashi's eyes. After what seems like hours, the intruder finally answers, "Obito."</p><p>Eyebrow raised, Kakashi tightens his grip on the kunai in his belt. "Obito?"</p><p>Finally, 'Obito's' expression changes to a smirk. "Yes. The very Obito you are thinking of."</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>'Obito' manages to sneer at Kakashi without a single sliver of emotion behind his gaze, much like a stereotypical Uchiha Kakashi knows Obito struggles to achieve. (Yet the Uchiha qualities of Obito still shine through this man, standing proud and being just as hard to deal with.)</p><hr/><p>Through the crowds of the busy street, Obito is squishing himself through the gathering, clothes getting ruffled as an unhelpful, annoying spector chuckle above him. </p><p>"You know, you wouldn't be late if you didn't keep sleeping in?"</p><p>Eventually, Obito hops out of the crowd, clutching at his knees while breathing large breaths. His eyes twitches, as he glares ahead of him. "It's not my fault that I keep waking up with your stupid face in front of me! Why are you still here, weren't you just a dream!"</p><p>His yelling earned him some glares or questioning looks. Feeling conscious, Obito pulls down his goggles over his eyes and continues running. </p><p>While ahead of him, his own Kakashi is jumping over rooftops in a rush. His organized life routine ruined because of the new formula. </p><p>"In a hurry aren't you?" The meaner, yet still aggravating version of Obito taunts behind him. Kakashi could feel his brain exploding in familiar displeasure at this stupid scarred stranger. Or maybe not stranger, frankly Kakashi still refuses to believe him. But nobody could confirm the strangeness of the situation because no one was able to see this older, apparently, future Obito. "Could it be you're late? Well that's not good, isn't it? Usually, you would be the first to arrive at our meetings during this time period."</p><p>How come the guy is talkative all of the sudden?! He was perfectly fine standing there in silence when Kakashi was demanding answers!</p><hr/><p>Kakashi is late. Kakashi is late and that is sending Minato alarming signs. Usually, Kakashi would arrive first in their meetings, then Minato followed by Rin, an interchangeable pair, and the one who would always consistently arrive last would be Obito. </p><p>Never has the first person here ever not been Kakashi, just like there has never been a time where Obito was not last. </p><p>At least Minato could comfort himself with the fact that Obito is still late. A normal sign for the day, yet it still worries him. What happened to Kakashi to make him late? Hopefully nothing serious. Even Rin is starting to look anxious for Kakashi.</p><p>"Apologies, I'm late. There was an unexpected appearance I had to deal with in the morning."</p><p>"Sorry, I'm late! It's totally Kakashi's fault!"</p><p>Minato could hear Kakashi gasp, as he locates the two starting to glare at each other in a familiar fashion.</p><p>"Quit trying to pawn your failure to me. Unlike you, I actually deal with problems than lie about why I'm late."</p><p>"Nuh-uh! I'm not lying! It's totally your fault. You just don't understand!"</p><p>Rin giggles as Minato proceeds to sigh with a smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last time</p><p>Kakashi: Yo</p><p>Obito: <strong>AHHHHH</strong></p><p>Obito: ...sup</p><p>Kakashi: How <em>DARE</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know you're holding the Kunai wrong, right?"</p><p>Obito narrows his eyes at his spectral companion, casually floating and laying down beside him lazily, with a questionable book in hand that appeared out of nowhere. "How do I know I should trust you. You could be just making fun of me."</p><p>Kakashi shrugs, "Your loss."</p><p>Obito goes back to his usual practice, but now that Kakashi put it in his head that he's doing it wrong, he can't stop thinking about it. It only takes four more throws before he grows batty, making a tantrum as he hurls his kunai onto the ground.</p><p>"Fine! Tell me what's wrong!"</p><p>Chuckling, Kakashi glides down and points to Obito's index finger.</p><p>"Move that down a little."</p><p>After a few minutes of adjusting Obito's posture and handling, Obito returns to his practice, finding it much easier to hit his target this time. Though he still can't quite get the results he wanted. It's an improvement for sure.</p><p>"Th-Thanks... I guess," pouts Obito, absolutely hating saying every word. He throws a few more kunai, darting his eyes back and forth between Kakashi and the target.</p><p>Kakashi raises an eyebrow, lowering his book over where his mouth would be. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"...Why are you so different?" Obito asks an age-old question that was stewing in his mind for the longest time.</p><p>Older Kakashi is just so eminently different from the Kakashi he knows; he had to know where everything went wrong. Or maybe right if he thinks about it.</p><p>In the future, old Kakashi is more relaxed, while Bakashi is just an uptight jerk. For some reason, old Kakashi is just so lazy when Bakashi is always yelling at<em> Obito </em>for being lazy. Not only that, older Kakashi is always the one who's attempting to give Obito ideas with excuses for being late. Which is stupid because Obito <em>doesn't</em> give excuses because his reasons were real, and the excuses Kakashi gave were completely ludicrous.</p><p>'Lost on the road of life,' what kind of excuses was that? Bakashi would destroy Obito for giving such a stupid excuse. Rin and Minato would probably look at him in disappointment and contemplate where everything went wrong. Not that they never give him that look, sometimes Obito does some ridiculous things -but not as ridiculous as giving the 'lost on the road of life' excuse! </p><p>Originally, Obito figured Kakashi was just making fun of him, but apparently -according to Kakashi- he used this excuse plenty of times himself. Truly the plot twist of the century.</p><p>Imagine that, Kakashi being late. Is that a joke? Was Obito missing something?</p><p>"Maah," Kakashi starts, closing his book, "Sometimes you just grow up."</p><p>Obito huffs, eyes-rolling. "Whatever. You're probably just from an alternate universe or something. There's just no way '<em>he</em>' can turn into you."</p><p>"Mmmhm. You'd be surprised."</p><p>"...You'd be good at being a teacher."</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"WHAT!"</p>
<hr/><p>Beyond the isolated training field by the river, behind a tree stood a tiny raven-haired tyke who is shaking while a hand covers their inaudible gasp.</p><p>"Cousin Obito truly has gone crazy..." Itachi whispers conspiratorially before darting off in a hurry to snitch like the uptight Uchiha he was raised to be.</p>
<hr/><p>Irritating and distracting. </p><p>It's irritating when Kakashi gets distracted from the younger Obito, with him attempting to conceptualize the emotional dead-last becoming this detached, hostile man.</p><p>They truly are completely different people. Every single facet of the orange-clad Uchiha is well known to Kakashi, especially when the other boy wears his heart on his sleeve so unabashedly. Yet despite that, this man who Kakashi can't read at all, claims to be Obito?</p><p>Maybe Kakashi didn't expect enough from the emotional Uchiha. Perhaps the boy can really grow to have the Shinobi spirit. Or maybe the boy finally inherited the rest of his Uchiha genes and has become a full-blooded Uchiha.</p><p>Either way, Kakashi still can't see it. His image of Obito is transfixed and steadfast; he can't see Obito being anything other than Obito. </p><p>The people around Kakashi scatters as somehow, the boy scowls harder than what he already did before. He was hoping that if he glared hard enough, the figment of delusions that is not Obito would go away -but nope, he's still here. </p><p>"Trust me, I'd rather not stay in the living realm any more than I already have too," mentions Obito dryly, his face unfazed as Kakashi does his best to burn his face off with only a glower. It doesn't work, and it only makes people avoid Kakashi more on the streets. However, some girls in the corner are trying to squeal quietly merrily. </p><p>They are not quiet. </p><p> After a few more minutes of staring (glaring), Obito finally sighs, "You're lucky I'm more proactive than some people."</p><p>Kakashi greatly wants to interrogate him what he means -but he stays silent- so he doesn't show weakness. If this truly is some weird fucked up delusion, Kakashi would keep it to himself. </p><p>Blinking a few more times, Obito begins to stretch a distorted smile on his face as his eyes narrow in an unidentifiable gleam. </p><p>"I can prove I'm Obito Uchiha, though I doubt you'd want to talk about such a subject when you're out in public."</p><p>Kakashi agrees, so he shakes off all his followers and leaves to his most private space, his home.</p>
<hr/><p>"Now talk," Kakashi demands, crossing his arms.</p><p>Calmly standing up tall, Obito begins to speak, "During the Chunin exam, my most fatal failure was when I choked on a piece of candy I insisted on keeping in my mouth."</p><p>True. The candy incident was truly ridiculous. Kakashi still can't believe his teammate failed because of a piece of candy. Even so, this can be quite well-known if any of the participants decided to talk about it. Not solid proof if you ask Kakashi.</p><p>"One time -in order chastise me- you, Rin, Minato and Kushina decided to team up against me when I was late to meet up for ramen -by ordering ramen for me ahead of time for a whole month- in order to show me how much time has gone by every time I'm late. The noodles were always soggy -and horribly awkward to eat because by the time I start eating, I have three sets of eyes staring at me since everyone was done by the time I arrive."</p><p>This one is a more enclosed story -but still, any one of his team and Kushina could be an outlier. It was never meant to be a secret, so anyone of them could have passed on this story. </p><p>"Back before you turned into a rule-stickler, I would often invade your home for some fish you made. After all, I knew you before we started the academy -though you quickly pulled ahead and graduated. That is why we already had a rocky relationship before Minato took us in as students."</p><p>Knowing their past still can't be the key tale to earn his trust.</p><p>"When we took on the traditional mission of retrieving Tora the cat, it tore you apart while I hold the record of retrieving Tora the fastest."</p><p>Well, knowing Obito, he would no doubt mention that mission -the only time when he was helpful. Kakashi doesn't want to admit it, but he's slowly being convinced. </p><p>"What about that time I gave you a bouquet of flowers because I panicked when giving it to Rin."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Or," Obito smirks, "What about that time when we were little, in order to escape the combine might of both Gai and I, you tried to run away -only to trip on your long-ass scarf and slip from the tree into a puddle of mud."</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>"Wasn't there a year where we were actually in the same class in the Academy before you pulled ahead, where a girl was crying because her pet dog named Princess was missing and a day after I caught you being scolded over your puppy stealing habits? Wasn't your excuse back then that 'Princess' looked very uncomfortable with the heavy amount of frills weighing down its legs."</p><p>Wait, wait, wait... how did the conversation turn from Obito's incompetence to bragging, and now Kakashi's embarrassing past.</p><p>"How about the-"</p><p>"Enough!" Kakashi interrupted before Obito could go any further, "I believe you. But..."</p><p>An uncomfortable wash of perplexity baffles Kakashi as he looks on at Obito, weary at its implication.</p><p>"...Why are you so different?"</p><p>"Hn," Obito starts, "Sometimes you just grow up."</p>
<hr/><p>"Father! Cousin Obito is going crazy! He won't stop talking to the air," Itachi is screeching -softly somehow- to Fugaku reading over the calm newspaper of today, his wife Mikoto washing dishes not too far away.</p><p>"My, my," Mikoto says as she stops doing the dishes, "Was he confessing his love 'to the wind' again?"</p><p>"Or was he yelling about how he'll eventually beat that teammate of his one day?" Fugaku continues, setting down his newspaper.</p><p>"Oh," Minato adds, popping in from out of nowhere and startling poor Itachi to trip in his rush to get his father's attention. "That's twice he was acting weirdly to himself. Both him and Kakashi seem so distracted recently -I'd figured I would ask you guys what happened to Obito lately but..."</p><p>Watching Mikoto helping Itachi up, Minato shakes his head.</p><p>"Maybe this problem is bigger than we thought if Obito's strange behaviours are still continuing."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Itachi: I'm <em>shaking</em></p><p>That's the image that popped up when I was writing his scenes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>